El Festival de los Espíritus
by kira97
Summary: Ha pasado ya 1 mes desde el fin de la guerra y el equipo avatar es invitado a un festejo en El palacio Real en Ba Sing Se llamado "El día de los espíritus"; como Aang, es sólo un invitado, pero como el avatar y miembro del consejo es una pieza crucial en la organización del festival. De uno cuyas presiones hacen que comience a poner mucho en juego.
1. Chapter 1

Lamento no haber podido subir nada estos d as,se borr el word de mi computadora y no hab a podido escribir, de hecho a n no se lo han instalado, estoy haciendo esto a trav s de un "Bloc de notas" pero bueno, este es mi especial del d a de muertos,se que es horrible que est subiendo nuevas historias cuando tengo otras incompletas pero por esta ocasi n quise hacer esto por ser un d a festivo les prometo que subir los cap tulos pendientes pronto,espero que lo disfr ten.

Ha pasado ya 1 mes desde el fin de la guerra y el equipo avatar es invitado a un festejo en El palacio Real en Ba Sing Se llamado El d a de los esp ritus ; como Aang, es s lo un invitado, pero como el avatar y miembro del consejo es una pieza crucial en la organizaci n del festival. De uno que comienza a ser una carga algo pesada, cuyas presiones hacen que sus nervios comienzan a aumentar, no porque deba organizar un festival del que nunca haya o do, ni porque, al saber de su presencia, se le sumaran las personas m s ricas y poderosas del mundo; es por algo un poco m s serio. La tensi n; la misma por la cual comienza a poner en riesgo muchas cosas, incluyendo su relaci n con Katara -o-o-o-o-o-o

Cap tulo 1:La invitaci n.

Era una hermosa tarde de oto o en Ba sing Se, el equipo avatar-c mo ya se le conoc a al famoso grupo-disfrutaba de la frescura del ambiente en El Drag n del Jasm n, el cual se hab a convertido en el punto de encuentro m s com n para ellos,las puertas siempre estaban abiertas, fueses quien ten an un buen y relajante rato contando anecdotas y reviviendo momentos casi olvidados de sus ahora legendarias aventuras.  
Un par de golpes en la puerta captaron la atenci n de Toph quien tuvo que renunciar a la comodidad de su asiento para atender la puerta.  
-Buenas tardes, he tra do un mensaje desde el palacio real-Dijo un soldado entregandole a Toph un pergamino atado con un list n dorado.  
-Gracias...-Dijo la j ven maestra tierra con una peque a mueca que pronto se transform en una la puerta y camin lentamente hacia la mesa donde Aang,Katara,Sokka,Suki,Zuko y Iroh disfrutaban un delicioso t reci n hecho.  
- Que es eso Toph?-Pregunt katara con una sonrisa.  
-Correspondencia...-Dijo con simpleza mientras colocaba el pergamino sobre la mesa antes de retomar su lugar entre Sokka y Iroh.  
Aang tom el pergamino y comenz a leerlo lentamente.  
-Es una invitaci n para el festival de "El D a de los Esp ritus"...-Dijo Aang con entusiasmo.  
-D jame ver..-Dijo Katara inclinando el pergamino hacia ella.  
- El Rey Tierra organizar una cena formal para festejar "El D a de los esp ritus"!-Dijo Katara con emoci n.  
- Genial!-Exlam Aang- Que es El Dia de los Esp ritus?-Cuestion .  
Todos presentaban la misma mirada de confusi n y duda, se miraban entre s buscando alguna dej salir un pesado suspiro captando la atenci n de todos.  
-El D a de los Esp ritus es mejor conocidoc mo el solsticio de oto o-Comenz Toph levantando la mano a la altura de su rostro cerrada en un pu o con el dedo ndice en alto,ojos cerrados.-En algunos de los pueblos del reino tierra se hacen festivales para venerar a las personas que ya no se encuentran con nosotros;pero en mi opinion no deber an llamarse "Festivales", son m s "Cenas con niveles de aburrimiento que exceden los l mites m s inimaginables"-Dijo bajando el dedo ndice y recargando su rostro sobre el pu o.  
- Entonces por qu los llaman festivales?-Pregunt Suki con curiosidad.  
-Hace muchos a os se festejaban como cualquier otro festival.-Explic Iroh-Con comida,bailes,espect culos,concursos,juegos, y muchas cosas m s,pero con el paso del tiempo la gente adinerada modific la tradici n transform ndola en elegantes y finas cenas en las que los invitados se limitaban guardar el m ximo silencio ya que algunos cre an que el ruido podr a enfadar a los esp ritus y hacer que los atacaran.  
Katara not algo peque o caer del pergamino al suelo,se agach y tom el peque o sobre entre sus manos.-"Para El Avatar Aang"-Ley en voz alta.  
-Cari o,es para ti.-Dijo Katara pasandole la cartita al joven maestro aire.  
-Gracias,amorcito-Respondi Aang con una peque a sonrisa, puede que haya pasado un mes desde que se hizo oficial su relaci n pero era como si apenas hubiese comenzado. -Es una nota del rey tierra...-Dijo Aang leyendolo con cuidado.- Me nombr anfitri n de la velada!-Grit el joven con sorpresa.  
El joven avatar coloc el pergamino sobre la mesa,en su rostro reinaba una combinaci n de preocupaci n y sorpresa.  
-Em...Iroh, c mo dices que son estas cenas exactamente?...-Pregunt el pobre muchacho,estaba en shock,fue cuesti n de tiempo para que Katara notara su preocupaci sinti una c lida mano tomar la suya por debajo de la mesa, se sorprendi un poco pero pronto reconoci la suave piel de su amada,el simple hecho de que entrelazaran sus dedos fue suficiente para que la tensi n y el estr s del chico se desvanecieran.  
-No tienes que hacerlo solo...-Le susurr Katara apretando su mano tierna sonrisa sobre sos labios.  
Aang devolvi la sonrisa acompa ada de un tenue rubor que cubri sus mejillas.  
-Si amigo,te ayudaremos...-Comenz Sokka.-No es que vayas a huir como la ltima vez que pactamos el trabajar juntos.-Dijo a tono de as risas inundaron el no era un tema que les alarmara tocar, ni culpaban a Aang por escapar, despu s de todo no hubiese derrotado al se or del fuego de la manera correcta de no ser por toparse con el le n tortuga.  
-Pues suelen tomar lugar en grandes y amplios salones, los platillos son preparados por los chefs m s reconocidos de todo el Iroh.  
-...pero no son nada divertidos...-Agreg Toph con un tono de miradas de todos se centraron en la chica.  
-Una vez cuando era muy peque a me toc asistir a una de estas aburridas cenas que organiza el rey tierra aqu en Ba Sing Se,por suerte logr escapar, poco tiempo despu s de vagar por las calles comenc a escuchar musica y sent r las vibraci nes de muchas personas, siguiendo el sonido me top con una amable anciana que me invit a la fiesta en la zona baja de la de los mejores momentos de mi vida, tuve una cena exquisita acompa ada de juegos y m es un verdadero Festival de los Esp ritus.  
-Suena muy divertido,ma ana ir a ver al Rey Tierra para los preparativos.-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa.  
-Iremos todos.-Dijo Sokka atrayendo miradas.- Qu ?!. Seguimos siendo un equipo no?  
El plan estaba hecho y pronto todos se fueron a descansar.

A la ma ana siguiente Aang se despert muy encontraba en su habitaci n tratando de colocarse la rebelde t nica cuando escuch un par de golpes en la puerta.  
-Adelante-Exclam con los brazos enrrollados en la t nica.  
La puerta se abri lentamente revelando a la joven maestra puesto un largo vestido azul de manga larga con finos bordados blancos en el cuello, mangas y cintura;el cabello suelto a excepci n de sus dos peque as trenzas que eran sostenidas en la parte trasera de su cabeza por una asusena panda.  
Aang se detuvo de repente y un fuerte rubor de apodero de sus solt una risita.  
- Batallando con la t nica?-Le cuestion en broma.  
-Creo que tiene algo de tiempo que no la uso...-Trat de explicarse el joven con una sonrisa inoscente.  
Katara camin hacia l para de unos segundos se acerc a l para el toque final:El collar del maestro aire.  
Lo coloc lentamente e inconscientemente tom la pieza de madera con el s mbolo entre sus manos,lo acarici con sus bella sonrisa cruz por sus labios, de repente not el par de manos calidas que sosten an las suyas,alz la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos grises.  
Se acercaron cada vez m s hasta que el espacio que exist a entre sus labios se desvaneci por completo permitieldoles sentir el amor que los dicen que los besos se dividen en dos tipos:Los de puro amor y los de pasi n,ellos lograron combinar ambos para crear su propio beso que s lo pod an compartirse entre si.  
Sus labios se separaron lentamente mientras juntaban sus cerrados.  
-Te amo,Katara-Dijo el chico mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.  
-Yo tambi n te amo,Aang-dijo la joven,dejando salir una sonrisa de parte del chico.  
Un par de golpes en la puerta captaron la atenci n de la joven pareja.  
- Aang!-Grit Sokka.  
El chico dejo salir un suspiro.  
- Si?-Contest .  
- Has visto a Katara?-Cuestion sospechosamente.  
- Estoy aqu Sokka!-Grit la chica con un tono algo molesto.  
-Bueno... apres rense!,tenemos que llegar con el Rey Tierra en 10 minutos.-Finaliz el joven antes de irse.  
-Ser mejor volver...-Dijo katara con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.  
-De acuerdo...pero esto no se quedar as ...-Le advirti el chico recibiendo un besito en la nariz de parte de ella.  
Salieron de la habitaci n tomados de las manos.

El equipo avatar lleg justo a tiempo al palacio y Katara no se soltaron de las manos en ning n momento,bueno,no hasta que...  
-Avatar Aang!-Exclam el Rey Tierra inclinandose ligeramente, gesto que Aang amablemente devolvi .-Me alegro que decidiera aceptar mi invitaci n-La respuesta desorient un poco al muchacho, aunque se limit a no tocar el tema.  
-Ser a un honor ayudarle Rey Kuei.-Dijo Katara con una ligera reverencia.  
-Avatar Aang...-Comenz el Rey,aparentemente ignorando el comentario de la joven maestra.-...me gustar a conversar con usted,en privado.-Dijo mirando a los dem s con una pizca de desagrado ocultandose bajo una sonrisa not la sospechosa mirada.  
-Em...seguro...-Dijo antes de soltar la mano de su amada y seguir al Rey hasta un amplio sal n.  
-Avatar Aang...-Dijo antes de dejar salir un suspiro que predec a malas noticias.  
-puede llamarme Aang...-Dijo el chco tratando de bajar la tensi n presente en el Rey.  
-Aang...-Corrigi -Lo lamento, pero solo puedes traer un acompa ante...-Dijo el Rey con algo de pena.  
- A qu se refiere?, s lo puedo invitar a UNO de mis amigos?-Respondi el joven monje con una expresi n de sorpresa que pronto se transform en una mirada seria.  
-Lo lamento Ava...Aang,pero el protocolo real no permite invitados.-Dijo el Rey.  
Aang le mir seriamente por unos segundos antes de hacer una reverencia.  
-Le agradezco la oferta,pero lamentablemente me ver forzado a rechazarla.-Dijo antes de di la media vuelta y comenz a caminar hacia la salida.  
- Avatar Aang!, por favor trate de entender!-Le suplic el Rey haciendo que Aang se detuviera.-Normalmente no se permiten invitados,pero la El Consejo ha hecho una excepci n como recompenza por organizar la s no tenemos a nadie m s que pueda organizarla y ya no hay tiempo para encontrar vacantes.  
Aang dej salir un pesado suspiro.  
- Para cuando est programada la cena?-Pregunt cabizbajo.  
-Es dentro de tres d as-Contest el Rey.  
Aang gir la cabeza hacia el Rey con una mirada de .  
-De acuerdo...-Dijo el joven Avatar.  
Aang regres con sus amigos a la sala y juntos emprendieron su camino de regreso a su hogar,Aang no habl en todo el camino y los dem s se limitaron a no tocar el tema ya que le ve an algo llegar a casa s lo entr a su habitaci n y se recost sobre la cama.  
Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.  
-Adelante...-Dijo con una voz casi inaudible.  
-Cari o... estas bien?...-Pregunt Katara mintras entraba en la habitaci n.  
Un suspiro de derrota fu su respuesta.  
Katara se sent a su lado sobre la cama,tom su mano y entrelaz sus dedos.  
Aang le regal una sonrisa de alivio antes de tomar aire.  
-El Rey tierra quiere que organice la velada, pero s lo puedo llevar un invitado...  
- Qu ?. Eso es absurdo!-Contest la joven.-Los festivales son para pasarlos con la gente que aprecias,con tu familia.-Dijo apretando su mano ligeramente.  
-Lo s ...intent renunciar pero es algo muy importante y no hay tiempo para hayar un reemplazo.  
-Yo te apoyar .-Dijo la chica con entusiasmo.-Te ayudar con los preparativos y la cocina.  
- Claro!-Exclam Aang.-De hecho...me gustar a que tu fueras mi invitada.-Dijo Aang con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.  
-Me encantar a...-Dijo la joven.  
Y sellaron su promesa con un tierno beso.  
-o-o-o-o Pues hasta aqu el cap tulo 1,la verdad fue m s de lo que cre que ser a,pero es bueno por que no estoy muy segura de poder actualizar pronto, se acercan los ex menes y pues...  
En fin...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y olviden dejar sus revews, me encantar a que me dieran ideas. Vamos! es el primer cap tulo, que te gustar a ver en esta historia?  
Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo,decidi que estare actualizando de manera que a historia quede terminada en este mes, luego continuare con lo demas, aparte note que al subir la historia en "Bloc de notas" no aparecen las letras con acentos asi que no se los pondre,entoncesaqui les dejo el segundo que lo disfruten!  
PD:Quise agregar algunos datos curiosos para aquellos que no saben mucho de la tradicion del dia de muertos.  
PDD:Super fluff.

Capitulo 2:Favores.  
=Aang.= Senti una mano sobre mi hombro,la misma que causo que me despertara;no podia pensar en nada mas que no fuera el frio que sentia hasta que de repente escuche una voz...  
-Aang...  
No podia creerle a mis oidos,por supuesto que no,no era posible...el no podria estar aqui.  
Gire mi rostro para ver de quien era la mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro,su nombre salio automaticamente de mi boca.  
-Gyatso-Susurre.  
Efectivamente,era el;de pie al lado de la varias veces pero cuando intente mirarlo de nuevo,ya se habia desvanecido.  
Mi habitacion se encontraba totalmente oscura a excepcion de las velas-reloj que me regalo el mecanicista en la fiesta que se organizo en la nacion del fuego despues de la coronacion de Zuko,aun recuerdo la lenta pieza que comparti con Katara esa noche;tres de sus destellos interrumpieron mis pensamientos.  
-Las tres de la ma ana...-Susurre,de un momento a otro mis parpados se habian vuelto mas pesados,me acurruque de nuevo entre las unos segundos antes de que escuchara un par de golpes en la puerta,la misma se abrio lentamente.  
- Aang?  
Escuche a katara entrar sigilosamente a mi habitacion,me sente sobre la cama.  
- si?-Respondi tallando mis ojos.  
-Bueno...yo solo...-Balbuceo un poco antes de dejar salir un suspiro- Podria pasar la noche aqui?  
Mi corazon se detuvo al mismo tiempo que senti mis mejillas ruborizarse.  
-Em...c-claro...-Conteste nervioso.  
Ella solo se acerco a la cama y se sento,miro el suelo por unos segundos antes de acostarse a mi de unos minuntos comenzo a acurrucarse en mi pecho,la envolvi en mis brazos y la abrace con firmeza,no tengo idea de que pasaba pero algo me dijo que no era el momento para hablar de ello.

Pues que puedo decir,llevo cerca de cinco horas haciendo invitaciones,aunque no deberia quejarme ya que es casi un milagro que mi corazon siga palpitando despues de como reacciono Sokka cuando intentaba despertarme de sorpresa, y el sorprendido fue el...por suerte Suki logro calmarlo de forma en la que expulso su ira en un simple:"Seria mejor que comenzaras a preparar lo necesario para el festival".  
Y aqui estoy, atando pergaminos...aunque debo decir que valio la pena.  
-Vaya que te asustaste anoche,eh,pies lijeros?-Dijo Toph-desde el asiento que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitacion-con un tono burlon,pero que a decir verdad mantenia una pizca de seriedad.  
-No se de que hablas-Menti.  
-Claro Aang,pero recuerda que solo te mientes a ti mismo...-Y con eso se fue,al parecer ha estado pasando algo de tiempo con el Tio Iroh.  
De repente senti un par de manos darme un suave masaje sobre mis hombros.  
-Hola car o-Dije sin siquiera solo rio.  
- Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto.  
Me hacia falta hacer otras treinta invitaciones pero con ella a mi lado se sintieron como tres.  
Una vez que terminamos fuimos a almorzar a uno de los restaurantes cercanos,aunque el camino fue algo incomodo,ella se veia hermosa por lo que no pudo evitar atraer miradas de otros chicos y por esa misma razon la llegada a nuestra mesa fue un nuestro almuerzo y conversamos un reto mientras esperabamos la comida.  
Todo hiba perfectamente hasta que un grupo de chicas se acerco a nuestra mesa,lo conformaban tres chicas todas con vestidos finos y joyas di cuenta de como Katara las vio por el rabillo del fulminaba con la mirada.  
-Genial-Dijo a rega adientesmientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
La que al parecer era la lider se acerco a Katara con un aura de amistad hipocrita.  
- Maestra Katara!, cuanto tiempo sin verle!-Dijo la joven con ademanes exagerados.  
-Hola estrella...-Conozco a Katara y pordria jurar que cualquiera que fue el caso en el que conocio a esa chica no fue muy agradable.  
-Y que, no piensas presenternos a tu amigo?-Dijo una de ellas dandole un ligero codazo a Katara en el hombro,los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos sin embargo no hizo nada,solo se quedo ahi,cruzada de .  
Estuve a punto de decir algo pero la tercera chica me tomo de pronto de los brazos.  
-Vaya que tiene brazos fuertes joven Avatar...-Dijo dandome un peque o apreton en el brazo,que para ser honesto me disgusto mucho.  
Me hice a un lado para tratar de alejarme de ella pero otra de las chicas me bloqueo el paso.  
- Porque salir con una anciana campecina teniendo a tantas chicas jovenes y nobles como nosotras?-Dijo.  
Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...  
- Nobles?-Comence captando la atencion de todos,incluyendo a Katara.- Que pueden saber ustedes de la nobleza?.La nobleza es estar ahi,te necesiten o lealtad y perseverancia,una persona noble es desinteresada y leal.Y en lo que a mi concierne,ustedes no cuentan con ninguna de esas cosas.-Me dirigi hacia katara y me sente en la silla a su lado,tome su mano y le mire directamente a los ojos.-Y si se preguntan porque estoy con ella y no con alguien mas...es porque la amo, y no quisiera estar con nadie mas que con ella.-Finalice.  
un tierno rubor subio a sus mejillas, de repente senti como tomo mis mejillas con sus manos y estrello sus labios contra los tan concentrados en el beso que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuando se retiraron las chicas.  
-Te amo...-Me dijo una vez que separamos nuestros labios-...mucho mas de lo que te imaginas.  
-Yo tambien te amo...-Le dije antes de plantar un besito sobre si frente.  
El resto de la comida transcurrio con tranquilidad a excepcion de unos cuantos "oww's" y "aww's" que se oian con regularidad luego de que nos quedaramos viendo por largos ratos.

Legamos a casa con la idea de ir a dar una vielta en Appa o salir un rato a caminar por los campos que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad,pero no contabamos con la visita sorpresa que nos esperaba sentada en una de las sillas...  
- Avatar Aang!-Dijo el Rey Kuei mientras caminaba hacia mi a toda velocidad,se veia agitado.  
- Tiene que acompa arme para los preparativos del featival de esta noche!-Dijo casi arrastrandome fuera de la casa.  
- ESTA NOCHE!-Grite.  
- No le avisaron!?-Me pregunto con una combinacion de enfado e impacto.  
Llegamos al palacio casi de inmediato, nos reunimos con los demas mienbros del consejo y en cuestion de nueve horas los preparativos fueron resueltos.  
-Solo faltaria el altar de muertos-Dijo uno de los concejeros.  
El Rey me miro casi suplicando y yo no tuve otra opcion mas que aceptar.  
Llegue a casa agotado y me heche sobre la entro y se sorprendio de verme tan cansado,no creo haberme sentido asi desde el dia anterior a la invasion.  
- Ahora que?-Me pregunto preocupada mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.  
-Un favor extra...del que tampoco se nada...-Dije.  
No recuerdo mucho despues de eso,solo que me pesaban mucho los parpados.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Pues hasta aqui llegue porque son cerca de las 4:20 de la ma ana...en el proximo capitulo comenzare a agregar mas cosas acerca de esta festividad tan bonita :3 


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento de verdad que esto este tardando tanto! es solo que me cayeron encima los examenes y no he podido actualizar,pero bueno...lo prometido es deuda,espero que hasta ahora les hayan gustado los capitulos,en este me centrare mas en lo que son las tradiciones mexicanas de el dia de muertos,pondre algunos datos curiosos asi que estate que lo disfrutes (y no olvides dejar tu revew :D)  
Avatar:el ultimo maestro del aire no me pertenece...  
(Solo para aclarar porque se me habia olvidado ponerlo en los capitulos pasados...)

Capitulo 3:Tradiciones.

=Katara= Abri mis ojos lentamente,fue cuestion de segundos ubicar a la figura que dormia a mi lado,su respiracion era lenta y di un peque o beso sobre la mejilla,no me sorprendio que eso no le despertara,llego muy cansado anoche y se durmio casi de inmediato.  
De repente siento como su cuerpo se mueve lentamente y peque os balbuceos salen de sus estira un poco y abre los ojos poco a poco revelando una mirada de confusion.  
- Katara?...-Cuestiona antes de un gran bostezo.  
-Buenos dias.-Respondo dandole un besito en la nariz,el sonrie.  
La voz de Suki nos regreso a la tierra.  
- A DESAYUNAR!  
-Sera mejor que nos arreglemos,hoy sear un dia agitado...-Dijo Aang con la sonrisa mas grande que una persona tan cansada pudiera esbozar.  
Me dirigi a mi habitacion,me ba e y del desayuno,Aang y yo nos dirigimos al mercado de Ba Sing Se,en la zona mas baja de la ciudad.  
Hubo gente que nos miraba con asombro,otras con dulzura -probablemente a causa de que hibamos tomados de las manos-,algunas incluso hicieron ligreas reverencias que Aang y yo devolviamos halagados.  
Luego de un rato de llevar cargando algunas bolsas con cosas que nos sugirio comprar el Rey Tierra decidimos tomar un descanso sobre la fuente que estaba en medio de la peque a plaza que habia fundado el consejo recientemente.  
- Que es eso?-Pregunto Aang con curiosidad.  
Dirigi mi atencion a las cajas cubiertas de papel de color que algunas personas acomodaban,Aang me miro con una gran sonrisa.  
- Vamos!-Dijo poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia mi;la tome y me puse de pie y caminamos unos metros hacia donde las cajas se encontraban.  
- El Avatar!-Grito una ni ita de unos cinco a os con cabello casta o y ojos verdes, quien no tardo en correr hacia nosotros,se detuvo a solo unos centimentros de Aang.  
-Avatar Aang...-Dijo exahusta,tomo aire por unos segundos con sus manitas posadas sore sus rodillas,se recupero y continuo.-...es un honor estar en su presencia...-Finalizo con una sonrio,siempre disfruto de la atencion de sus honestamente estuve a punto de rodar los ojos, pero la voz de la ni a me detuvo.  
-Maestra Katara,es un honor.-Dijo inclinandose frente a mi,devolvi la reverencia.  
De repente un peculiar olor capto mi atencion,voltee a ver a Aang quien me miro de la misma forma, nuestra atencion a las cajas ya apiladas en siete niveles.  
La ni a noto nuestra distraccion.  
- Quieren ir y echar un vistazo?-Pregunto la ni a sonriendo.  
Aang asintio y me tomo de la mano,llegamos hasta la curiosa estructura.  
-Es un altar de muertos...-Comenzo la ni a notando nuestra curiosidad-...hay tres tipos:el de dos niveles,que representa la division entre el mundo fisco y el de tres niveles:que representa el mundo espiritual,el fisico y el inframundo;y finalmente tenemos el de siete:que representa las pruebas que se le ponen a un espiritu para llegar a el mundo espiritual.  
-Yo nunca habia escuchado de el...-Dijo Aang algo confundido.  
-pues...no se si la tradicion revase los cien a os...-comenzo a razonar la peque a.  
Note una ligera tristeza en Aang y me apresure a cambiar el tema.  
-Y... cual es su funsion?-Pregunte rapidamente.  
-Es una forma de dar la bienvenida a los espiritus que vienen a visitarnos estas fechas...-Comenzo la ni a.-...cada objeto tiene un significado,solemos poner fotografias para aquellos que no queremos olvidar.Y tambien tiene que ver con los cuatro agua...-Dijo se alando un vasito sobre uno de los niveles-...es para saciar la sed del semillas y frutas-Dijo tomando unas frutillas anaranjadas en sus manos-...simbolizan la fuego...-Dijo se alando las veladoras-...son la luz que guiara al espiritu en su camino.Y el aire...-Levanto la mirada y se alo las delgadas hojas de papel de colores que colgaban de unos hilos-...es representado por el movimiento que causa en las hojas.-Finalizo con una sonrisa.  
Aang y yo nos quedamos admirando el altar por un buen rato,hasta que la vocesita interrumpio nustros pensamientos.  
- Que hay en la bolsa?-Pregunto la peque a;vaya,la curiosidad por llegar al altar fue tanta que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no deje la bolsa en la fuente.  
Meti mi mano y saque un pedazo de pan de ajo.  
- Y eso es para...?-Cuestiono la ni a.  
La misma dida surgio en mi mente,voltee a ver a Aang en busca de una respuesta.  
-Me dijeron que necesitaria pan para el altar...-Dijo ignorante del problema.  
La ni a se hecho a reir por casi un minuto,al terminar solo se seco esa peque a lagrima y volteo a vernos.  
-No,no es cualquier pan,debe ser pan de muerto-se alo un curioso pan circular con tiras del mismo que hiban desde el centro hasta la orilla.-El pan de muerto representa al circulo que ven hasta arriba representa el craneo,las canillas son los huesos y el sabor dulce es por los buenos recuerdos que se pasaron con los ya fallecidos.-Finalizo.  
Contemplamos el altar por un rato,nunca habia visto algo la voz de Aang interrumpio mis pensamientos.  
-Y... a quien lo van a dedicar?-Dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquella obra maestra.  
-Es de todos y para todos...-Contesto la ni a con un tono so ador.-Al parecer esta noche vendran muchos,aunque algunos se hacen presentes un poco antes...-Mi corazon se detuvo, y recorde aquella noche en la que vi a mi tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no note cuando la ni a ya llevaba una buena distancia caminada.  
- A donde vas?!-Grite.  
- Voy por unos amigos!-Contesto, y con eso,se desvanecio...  
-katara...-Escuche decir a Aang.  
Cuando voltee a verlo ni siquiera me estaba mirando,tenia una fotografia en las de una ni a de unos cinco a os...con cabello casta o...y ojos verdes...  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uuhhhhh...meyo, debo admitir que ese final yo no lo tenia previsto,en fin,este fic no esta quedando como yo esperaba,supongo que fue por el tiempo (Y porque soy bien floja :B)...pero bueno,me gusto, Y a ti?.Puedes dejarme tu opinion en un revew. 


End file.
